


Reboot

by 466TrickstersCandy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, John Winchester is Not Homophobic, John Winchester is a good dad, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Transphobia, trans!gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/466TrickstersCandy/pseuds/466TrickstersCandy
Summary: Do you know those simple love stories? The one that go like this "main character moves to knew school, main character meets new friend/enemy, main character becomes closer friends with the friend/enemy, they find out that they are soulmates, they get together and live happily ever after." You know, those stories. Well, this is not how this story goes.Castiel and Gabriel move in with their cousin after the death of their parents. The three of them are struggling to pay for rent and school, making them willing to do anything.Once again, Dean's crazy antics are causing Sam trouble. And when new students show up, Dean learns that maybe the simple love stories aren't his stile.Because of an old injury, Micheal is blind in one eye. He's not facing it alone, his friend has an eye condition that caused it to go blind. They both have trouble seeing what's around them, physically or not.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Michifer, Sabriel - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Snuck In

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the fic that I’m most proud of from my Wattpad and I’m posting it here. My username is the same so hopefully no one thinks that I stole the from myself. Also, if there are any tags I forgot please tell me I haven’t posted on here before and it’s kinda trail and error. Also, there might be some typos because this is an older chapter that I just copied and pasted so I haven’t looked over it yet.

"Dean, we're under age!" Sam whispered to his older brother. "No one will know." Dean said with a devilish smile. "Mom told you to watch me so we stay out of trouble, not get arrested!" Sam worried. "We're not getting arrested, Sammy." Dean said simply walking past his younger brother and looking around the building. "It's Sam." The younger Winchester grumbled. "Sammy, Sam, Samuel, Sammonstermash, it's all the same." Dean said looking for some sort of trouble to get into. 

Shouting and screaming could be heard by the near by stage. Sam looked over at where all the commotion was coming from; he saw a group of people holding a man back. There was a small girl, who seems to be in her teens, was hiding behind an older man, who, also, looks to be in his teens, stood on the stage with shocked expressions. The girl had short blonde hair, a pink skirt, a pink crop-top, and golden eyes. 

The security guards came running in and the man that probably tried to do something inappropriate to the teens was taken out. "Dean, we should leave before the security guards take us out." Sam told his older brother with a hint of desperation. "You worry too much."

"I don't worry too much, you don't worry enough." Sam muttered following his brother through the crowd. 

The male teen from earlier was having some kind of conversation with Dean. Sam got bored and left to wonder around until Dean decides to leave. 

Wondering around, he saw the girl from earlier. She was in the corner talking to an older man. "Balth, you caused the problem." She said more tired than annoyed. "If I knew he would do anything to you I wouldn't have messed with him." The older man said with a serious yet joking look. "You could put mine and Cassie's job at risk." 

"Since when did you ever care about work?"

"Since we needed money!" She stressed. "Is everything alright?" Sam asked like he didn't just listen in on their conversation. "Y-Yeah." She replied. "Are you sure? I heard about what happened." Sam said just trying to be nice. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry." She responded. "Well, on my over I heard that you need money so." Sam said awkwardly giving her a Hamilton. "I-I can't take this!" 

"Sure you can, you need it more than me."

"B-but it's your money."

"Take the money, G, I need to pay rent." The older man, Balth, said. "Well, this is your fault not his." 'G' said. "Is everything alright?" Someone else said walking over. He had messy black hair, blue eyes, and the right eye seemed to have an old cut on it. "Everything is fine, Micky." G told him. 'Micky' seems to be not much older than her. "Where's Luce?" Balth asked. "I don't know, he does his own things." Micky answered. "I'll help you look before he breaks something." Balth sighed and walked off. 

"Um, no, offense, but aren't you a bit young to be here?" Sam asked her. "Aren't you?" She asked back. Sam jumped a little and she laughed. "I won't tell, and if anyone finds out I'll say that you came with me." G smiled. "Thanks." 

"So why did you decide to come here?"

"My brother brought me, you?"

"This is the only place that would higher fourteen year olds."

Sam nodded simply. "T-thanks for the money." She said after a while. "It's no problem." He smiled at her. "How old are you?" G randomly asked. "Fourteen why?"

"Well, you know how old I am."

"Right, so what school do you go to?"

"Well, I've been homeschooled. You know lack of money and work."

"That must be a hard life."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." She said with a shrug. "But you can't be a kid, you didn't get to go to school, make friends, enjoy being young while you can." Sam rambled. "I never really needed those things." She said simply. "Do you ever wish you do?"

"Yeah, but why waste my life wishing? It's not like a magic man in the sky will come down and save me." She answered. Sadness was clear in her voice but she did a good job at hiding. "Some people find comfort in wishing, like they aren't alone."

"That's creepy."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"I just met you, there wasn't a moment." She laughed. "I-I didn't mean that kind of moment." He stuttered. "I'm just messing with you." She smiled, jumping when a crash suddenly echoed. Another teenage boy ran by. He had one of his eyes covered and had messy blonde hair. "Luci!" Micky called running after him. G looked over at Sam before chasing after them. 

Dean walked over and they left before Mary could come home. "So, dudes?" Sam asked awkwardly. "What about them?" Dean asked. "Well, you took me to some type of strip club-of-teens so you can talk to one dude." Sam couldn't see Dean's face because he was in-front of him. "Don't tell anyone." Was the only reply he got back.


	2. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last post, this is just copy and pasted from the original so there might be some mistakes that I haven’t noticed.

The next morning Sam woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, woke Dean up, got all his stuff into his bag, brushed his teeth, and left for school. 

In his first class he had a new student. He sat in his desk as Ms.MacLeod introduced the kid. "This is Gw-,"   
"Gabriel." The student cut her off. "Gabriel?"

"Yeah, that's what I would like to go by." He said seeming uncomfortable. "If that's alright." He finished. It might be that he's a small scared student or something but Ms.MacLeod seemed to give him a sympathetic look. "It's fine." She said with a small smile. "Thank you." Gabriel said. "You may sit anywhere you want." She said. He looked around the room and when his eyes found Sam, he had a look, like he recognized him. Gabe glance around the room one last time before he walked over to the empty desk next to Sam. "Is it alright for me to sit here?" He asked. Sam nodded and watched as he sat down. 

Non of them had extremely fancy clothes. Sam was wearing a white t-shirt with a thin red flannel over it. Gabriel was wearing a baggy gray hoodie and jeans. 

Throughout class, Gabriel was so confused. It just so happens that his first day is the day all the teachers say "remember what we did yesterday." Sam didn't talk to him at all. It was smart of him because they're in class and they have to pay attention but it was still annoying. Those things were you sit by someone you barley know and no one talks; it's just very awkward. 

The bell rung and he headed to class, well, he tried to. Let's say Gabriel may or may not have gotten lost, then found out they gave him the wrong class, headed to the office to tell them that they gave him girls P.E., they gave him the room number he was supposed to have, he got lost going there, and by the time he made it to class, it was just about over. 

"Why are you late?" The couch asked. "They gave me the wrong class." Gabe responded leaving out all the extra details. "Oh, so you're the new student?" 

"Yeah,"

"So, do you want a pass to get you into your proper physical education class ?"

"I'm not a girl." Gabriel sighed. The couch seemed very embarrassed about it. "How do you pronounce your name, Jwen-o-lon?"

"Um, it's Gabriel." 

"Oh, that's a lot easier." 

The bell rung and it seemed like it was part two of the fun P.E. experience. Gabriel wondered around making sure that he didn't end up having another all girls class. He luckily, didn't; he unlikily had algebra instead. He wasn't late, surprisingly, and he sat down since he didn't have to introduce himself. 

He wished he did come in late because apparently they had a test today and the teacher didn't seem to notice that there was a new student and gave him a test. He tried to tell her but she didn't listen. Gabriel stared at the paper until he realized that they were doing inequality. Inequalities are easy, it's the other stuff that makes life miserable. 

The bell rung and the Mrs. Raraahahahromaromamagagaolala picked up the tests. It turned out she was a substitute, which was good because there was no way Gabriel would remember her name. Whoever she married must really like music. 

It was time for fourth period. Gabriel didn't get lost going to that class. He didn't know how. He made it to English when he ran into Sam again. They didn't talk to each other though. English was boring. He wanted to see his friends. Micheal is a year older than him so they didn't see each other. Lucifer is two years older, yet he seems to be so much younger. Castiel is three years and eleven months, so not quite four years apart yet. 

It was finally time for lunch. Gabriel assumed that the place everyone was walking to was the cafeteria and waited until he found one of his friends. Someone thought it would be funny if they snuck up behind him and picked him up. Of course, that someone was Luci. Who else would do that? Gabriel didn't mind Lucifer carrying him over his shoulder. They do it all the time. 

Lucifer set him down at the table his friends sat at. Micheal sat there with his hair brushed neatly and bandages over the left side of his face to hide the scar on his eyes. Castiel sat next to him, his hair a mess and he was wearing a giant coat. Lucifer sat next to Gabriel. His hair a mess like normal and his blind, orange, eye was perfectly visible; he says it makes him look cool. 

It was true that the group looked like a mess, which they were, but who gave a shi-poop. 

A girl with, curly, red hair walked up to the group. "I'm sorry, to disturb, but would you like to join the G.G.C?" She asked. "What's that?" Micheal asked. "The Gay Geek Club." She said. "I'm in." Gabe said instantly. Lucifer decided to join too. Mikey and Cassie shyly raised their hands. "Wow, I got a jack-pot with you guys." She said laughing. She handed them a paper and they wrote their names on it. "Okay, so, I'm Charlie Bradbury, I'm the captain of the GGC. I hope you guys come to the meetings!" She said before walking of to get more members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mrs. Raraahahahromaromamagagaolala is a joke that no one has gotten yet and it makes me sad. Her name is just, “Ra Ra Ah Ah Ah Roma Roma Ma Ga Ga O La La” and no one seemed to find it as funny as I do.


	3. Club

It was the first day of GGC. Luckily, non of them had work that day. 

Everyone was at Chalrie's house sitting in a circle. "So, we're going to go in a circle and say something about yourself! I'll go first!" Charlie said excitedly shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "My name is Charlie, I'm a lesbian because girls are hot, and I like to binge watch shows." Lucifer started clapping over excitedly when she finished. 

"I'm Dean," the guy next to Charlie said once Lucifer calmed down. "I'm bi, but haven't came out to my parents yet so don't say anything. I'm looking at you Sam." He said glaring at Sam who tried to look as innocent as possible. "Um, I like to watch shows with Charles and make Sam's life missable." Luci started to clap again and Charlie laughed, rolled her eyes, and started clapping too, shoving her face with more popcorn. 

"Um, I'm, um, I'm Micheal." Mikey said awkwardly; he's not the best with socializing but who needs to social things these days. "I'm blind in my left eye for, uh, because, reasons, and, I'm demi." Luci, Charlie, Dean, and Gabriel started clapping. "He's an innocent child!" Charlie yelled. "We're the same age." Micheal said confused. No one mentioned what had happened because it was Luci's turn. 

He jumped up and put his foot on the only part of the coffee table that didn't have junk food on it. "I am Satan!" He said before sitting back down. "That's all we need to know." Charlie laughed. Everyone clapped because it was such a beautiful moment. 

"I'm Sam." Sam said simply. "I'm not as fun as Satan next to me. I'm actually straight, but I wanted to join Charlie's club because I like to watch a lot of shows and do work." Sam said calmly. "Ew! Work!" Lucifer yelled. Micheal glared at him but didn't say anything. 

"My name is Claire," a girl with blonde hair said. "I'm pan, and a lot of people say that I'm a trouble maker so, this will be fun." She said simply. Lucifer started to clap again and everyone shrugged and joined in. 

"I'm Jo, I like to drive Dean up a wall and yell at him for making poor life decisions." Another girl with blonde hair said. Everyone but Dean clapped. 

"My name is Castiel," Cas said. "I moved here about a month ago. I live with my cousin and brother. I'm a thing call a homosexual." He said and everyone cheered. Cas was a very likable person. 

"Um, my name is Gabriel G. Novak." He started awkwardly. He didn't know why he said his full name. It might have been because he had to for the teachers so he got into the habit of it. "I don't feel comfortable with talking about myself, but I hope that everyone in this club gets to be close enough for me to be able to. I guess one thing I'm fine with saying is that I am, in fact, a rainbow curly fri." Everyone clapped and cheered. Gabe was confused; what he said wasn't interesting at all. 

"Okay, that's everyone! Now we can play everyone's favorite game full of awkward moments, shipping moments, and ways to learn about your friends, truth or dare." Charlie said. Dean, Sam, and Jo looked bored, Lucifer, Claire and Charlie looked excited, and Castiel, Micheal, and Gabriel were nervous. They were like the three feelings of truth or dare. 

"I want to make people talk about their deepest darkest secrets and make them be scared for their life first!" Luci said waving his hand in the air. "Okay then, you can be in charge." Charlie said. Everyone looks at her like she is insane, which she probably is. She just put Satan in charge of truth or dare. "Dean," Luci said and Dean looked scared out of his mind. "Truth or dare?" 

"Um, dare." 

"Why would you do that!" Cas yelled. "I don't know, I was scared!"

"We'll miss you, Dean." Charlie said. 

"I want you to lick the front door's doorknob forty five times, and I want you to be outside while doing it." Luci said with an evil smile. Dean got up and they heard the front door open. They all started giggling until he looked came back. When he did, he looked so grossed out. "Okay, now Dean can choose who goes next." Charlie said holding back her laughter. 

"Jo, truth or dare?" Dean said. "Truth, there's no way I'm licking a doorknob." Jo said. "What's the worst thing you've done behind Ellen's back?" Dean asked. "I had a guy over when she was with John, Bobby, and Jody." Jo said. "She will kill you if she found out." Sam said almost in disbelief. "I know that's why I haven't said anything." There was a quick pause before Jo called on someone. 

"Castiel, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What's the saddest thing that had happened to you?" 

"Cassie, you don't have to answer that." Gabe said. "Well, he doesn't but me and Charlie said that we're going to do elimination." Luci said. Cas glared at Lucifer before speaking, "it's between when I found out that my mom was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, but the boy died before he could be born, and when my parents died." 

"What happened to your sister?" Claire asked. "What do you mean?" 

"You said you live with your cousin and brother, you never mentioned your sister." Claire pointed out. "Oh, um, she died a few months before my parents did." Cas said. "But her death didn't hurt you as much?" Jo asked. "Well, I knew she was unhappy before and now she is happier." Cas said simply. Gabriel glanced at Cas with a small thankful smile that no one noticed as they continued the game. 

"Claire, truth or dare?" Cas asked. "Shoot, I knew you would going to go to me." She said. "Well, you made him talk about his dead family members. I would make you do something crazy too." Charlie said. "I love you guys too." Claire said rolling her eyes. "Answer the question, Claire." Luci said. "Fine, dare." 

"I dare you to call a pizza place and pretend to be a child." Cas said. Claire quickly glared at him before pulling her phone out. "Um, I would like a cheese pigga." Claire said in a childish voice. There was talking on the other end. "Oh, no," Claire said still acting like a toddler. "A.A.Ron!" Claire yelled. "I'm here making the most scrumptious dinner while you're here putting all this food onto my credit card." She continue being the mother before hanging up. Everyone bursted into laughter immediately after. 

"Okay, I'll choose Micheal." Claire said once the laughing died down. "Truth." Michael said. "Who was the first person you kissed?" 

"Lucifer." Micheal said without flinching. Charlie screamed and fell on her back and everyone watched her in concern. "Tell me all the details." Charlie said once she was not dying. "Um, well, we were in sixth grade and he was upset that everyone was dating, so I decided to kiss him because that's what everyone else were doing." Micheal finish a little red. 

"Anyways, Charlie truth or dare?" Micheal said. "Dare." 

"I dare you to flirt with a guy."

"Nope, I can't do that." 

"Than you're out." Micheal said. "I hate you." Charlie muttered scooting back. "Sam, truth or dare?" Micheal asked. "Dare?" Sam said very concerned. "I dare you to be locked in a room with Luci for five minutes." 

"It can't be that bad right?" Sam said. "Bye Sam I'll see you at your funeral." Gabe said watching him walk out of the room. For the next five minutes all the group could hear was constant screaming, and when the minutes were over Sam looked like her got beaten up. Luci skipped out completely fine. "Welcome back guys." Gabe said while Micheal was watching with an amused look, and when Lucifer sat down Micheal high-fived him. 

"Gabriel, truth or dare?" Sam asked with an evil smile. "Truth." Gabe said. Sam's creepy clown smile only grew. "What does the G mean?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Gabe asked acting like he didn't know what Sam meant. "What is your middle name?" 

"I don't have a middle name. I have two first names." 

"Than what's your second name?"

"Gabriel."

"The other name." Sam said. Gabriel froze. He felt like he was going to cry and glanced at Cas for help before sighing and scooting out of the circle. Charlie looked at Gabe worriedly and glanced at Sam before hugging onto the nearly crying younger teen. "Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered and Gabe nodded. The two got up and walked out of the room letting the ones who were still in continue the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect the chapter to be so long 😅 I'm sure it's fine but yeah, it's a long chapter.


	4. Sleepover

Gabriel and Charlie headed upstairs while everyone else continued Truth or Dare. One by one everyone was getting out. Once the game was over with Micheal being the winner, everyone went to search for the two who wondered off. Castiel, luckily, was the one to find them. Charlie was wearing a shirt and pants and Gabriel was wearing a long gray shirt and shorts. It was one of the first times that Cas has seen Gabe not wearing the many things that makes him seem like someone else. They were both passed out on Charlie's bed. 

"Guys, they want to play one more game before bed." Cas said. "But the marshmallow man hasn't found monster mash land." Charlie said obviously still half a sleep. "Come on everyone expects you to join." Cas said. "I'm in ma mejamas." Gabe mumbled tiredly. "That's alright everyone else is in their pajamas." Cas said. "But I'ma gay unicorn." Gabriel said almost falling off of the bed. "We're beautiful unicorns." Charlie said. They're like drunk children when they're tired. 

"Did you find them?" Dean asked from right behind him. "Yeah, they were asleep so they're still really tired." Cas said standing in the door way. "Oh, Charlie is interesting when she's tired." Dean said. "Yeah, Gabe is too. He was just talking about how he's a gay unicorn." 

"Aren't we all." Dean laughed. "Obviously, who isn't." Cas joked. 

"Cassie, I'm a manly man." Gabe yelled. "Yes you are, Gabe." Cas said jumping when there was a thud. "Gabe! It's just like the Titanic!" Charlie said. Reaching over the edge of her bed. Gabriel was laying on the floor. 

Cas sighed and walked over to Gabriel. "Do you want your hoodie? Dean is in the room." Cas whispered. Gabriel nodded and hugged onto Cas. "Gabe hug the bed for a bit I have to get your hoodie." Cas sighed pushing Gabe off of him. Gabriel turned and hugged onto the bed saying "Bed I'm sorry take me back." Charlie watched in confusion before laying down starfish style and yelling "take him back Bed." Dean was just laughing at the two. 

Cas only had his back turned for a few seconds. Two high pitch screams were heard in the room. Cas whipped around and saw Gabriel and Charlie sitting there with wide eyes and were soaked. Cas looked at Dean for an answer. "Lucifer did it." Dean said. 

Castiel sighed and turned back to his now wide awake and soaking friends. "Get changed and meet us downstairs when you're down, I'll lecture Lucifer for you guys." Cas sighed leading Dean out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Wait, are they going to change in the same room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, isn't it a bit weird since, you know, one's a boy and one's a girl?"

"It's not like they'll do anything." Cas said heading downstairs, back to the group. Dean fallowed behind him. 

Micheal was already scolding Lucifer looking at Cas when he reached them. "Did Gabe have his things on?" Micheal asked quickly. "Surprisingly, no." Cas answered and they relaxed. "I didn't think it through, I just wanted to wake them up." Luci said. "It's fine, Luci, you got lucky." Micheal sighed. "Yeah, I don't want an angry toddler after me." Lucifer said. "Gabriel isn't a toddler and he probably wouldn't be that mad." Cas said simply.

Charlie came down the stairs singing the If You're Happy And You Know It song. Gabriel came running down the stairs, "what if they don't know if they are happy?" He asked. "Um, If you're happy and don't know it clap your hands." Charlie sang and clapped her hands. "If you're happy and don't know it clap your hands.   
If you're happy and don't know and you don't want to show it.   
If you're happy and don't know it clap your hands." The two clapped their hands and started giggling like two twelve year old girls. 

They were both very interesting people, but that is not a bad thing. It just means that they have a great personality.

The group watched them confused before Claire asked, "So what game should we play?"

"There's always the good old Would You Rather." Dean said and everyone shrugged saying 'why the f*ck not!' So that's how that started. Two drunk toddlers, two Winchesters, two clueless children, a Satan way too into the game, and poor Claire and Jo caught in the cross fire. 

"Would you rather wear just your underwear or makeup?" Claire asked the group. Surprisingly, more people said makeup. Sam, Dean, and Cas said underwear, pointing out that she never said were in there underwear, while Micheal, Lucifer, Gabriel, Charlie, and Jo said makeup. "I wear makeup all the time." Luci said simply. "I didn't notice!" Charlie said staring at him looking for were the makeup would be. "Who does it?" Jo asked also staring at him. Gabriel almost shyly life his hand. "Oh my Chuck you're so good." Charlie said hugging onto the smaller teen.

One of the many questions were "Would you rather never meet your soulmate or never feel happiness." Which, Gabriel pointed out that if you can't feel happiness with your soulmate there is no point in finding them and that you could always find happiness without a soulmate. That was one of the many deep conversations at that sleepover.

When they decided that sleep would be a smart idea, Sam and Dean shared a room because they are brothers, Cas, Gabe, and Charlie shared a room because they are gay and would find it all completely platonic, Claire and Jo because they were the most sane ones that night (which is saying a lot), and Micheal and Lucifer because Michael seemed to be one of the only people who could stay with Satan for a long period of time without going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for what I am going to do with it though. Just don't worry, like how my good friend charlietaylor101 (and Martha from Heathers) says, "I'm a sucker for a happy ending."


	5. G is for Great

The next day everyone went home. Dean was in charge again because John was at work and Mary was helping get ready for the festival. 

It is a giant party that happens twice a year. Everyone in the town will go and talk to the prophet, Chuck. No one knows who the next prophet is seeing that it has to be a guy in the family and it's obviously not Chuck's son, Balthazar. Most people believe that it's Castiel because they are related and Gabriel cries when he hears riddles because he doesn't understand what it means. 

So, Dean decided to take Sam to one of his favorite illegal place, Nütsgen Ösverör Nasny Gazar. They had no idea what the name meant but didn't question it. 

They got pasted the very crappy security and Dean ditched his younger brother again. You know, the normal thing to do when your parents leave you in charge.

Sam wondered around for a bit doing nothing important when Dean rushed up to him. "Cas wanted me to give this to you right away." Dean explained quickly. "Cas is here?"

"No, he just left. Said it was an emergency and that he would be back."

Sam opened the paper that had a phone number on it. "You know who's number this is?" Sam asked his brother who looked at it for a while and shook his head. He sighed and typed the number into his phone and called it. Someone picked up instantly and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Chuck it's you, can you come to that backroom?" A familiar voice rushed. It was that girl, G, or something. "Why?"

"It's an emergency."

"Where's the back room?"

"You know where we talked last time at right?"

"Um, yeah."

"It's around there, just slightly farther."

"Okay, well, while we're talking, I would kinda like to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What does the G stand for?"

"What?"

"I heard someone call you G."

"Oh, it's for," there was a slight thud noice that Sam barley noticed as he headed towards were she told him, "great." She muttered.

"It's for great?"

"No, um hold on." She said hanging up.

Sam saw the door she must have been talking about and knocked lightly. "Come in." The same voice from earlier called. He opened the door almost shyly and saw her sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. It almost looked like she didn't have pants on because of the giant gray hoodie she had on covered the shorts. 

"What was the emergency?" He asked closing the door behind himself. She didn't say anything but uncrossed her legs so that he could see the giant swollen bump on her leg. 

"What the f*ck happened to you?" He said not caring about being polite. "I got bit by a spider." She answered shyly. "That doesn't look like a spider bite." He pointed out. "I'm severely allergic to them." 

"So you're slowly dying, while sitting in a back room of a stripe club, calmly." He said making the whole situation sound weirded than it probably is. "Yeah, well, Cassie is coming back with the medicine." 

"You didn't bring it with you?"

"I didn't plan being bit today. Okay? I did wake up and go, this will be a great day to get bit by a spider. Plus, I haven't been home since five yesterday."

"Okay, whatever, how long since you've got bitten?"

"About twenty minutes before Cas left?"

"How long does it take to get to your house? 

"Around ten to fifteen minutes." 

"Do you think you can serve with it for an hour?"

"No, but I am treating it like a snake bite." She said and he saw a black thing wrapped tightly on her leg above the bite. "What's that?"

"A binder."

"Why do you have it?"

"For this apparently!" 

Cas opened the door with a small bag in hand. "ThanksforwatchinghimSam." Cas rushed out and was out of breath. Sam couldn't make fully make out what he said. He watched as Cas worked expertly on the leg, taking the binder off of it, and giving her a few injections. He started off with one shot, frowned at how swollen it was and muttered to himself about how it might not be enough and gave her another. 

"Now, don't almost die from a spider again." Cas said. "Mkay, Cassie." She replayed tiredly. Cas lended forward and kissed her cheek. "Are you tired?" 

"Yeah, the thing makes me sleepy." 

"Okay, I'll see if you can have the day off."

"Thanks, Cassie, I love you."

"Love you too."

Sam and Cas left the room. "I thought you were gay?" Sam asked once they were out. "I am, she's like a daughter to me." Castiel said simply. "Oh, well, this is awkward." Sam said and he laughed. 

"I'll see you on Monday, right?" Cas said after a while. "Yeah, unless I suddenly get sick and/or die." Sam joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they all died, the end.


	6. A Suspicious Injury

The annoying alarm screamed at him as he buried his head in the pillows. Reaching over to the side of his bed where his phone was still going off. He turned off the alarm and buried into the pillows again; a small fuzz ball was curled between his legs. "Eb, I have to go to school." He complained and the white cat lifted its head and put it on his leg. 

Castiel opened his door soon after, "Ebony, it's time for breakfast." He called finally freeing Gabriel from the kitty prison. He got out of bed before Ivory, Balthazar's black lab, found her bed. (Aka: Gabriel.)

Quickly getting changed and meeting his brother and cousin in the living room/kitchen. Ivory ran up to him excitedly before sliding to a stop at his feet. He pet her head and she jumped up almost nocking him over. Ebony lifted her head from her food dish to watch before continuing her meal. "Ivory, come here." Castiel called walking by getting the oversized puppy off of his brother. 

Gabriel headed to the kitchen to pack his lunch. "Morning, Pipsqueak." Balthazar greeted messing up his hair. "Shut up." Gabe pouted trying to fix his hair. "You're just upset because you can't get a boyfriend."

"You're upset because no girls like you."

"Guys, it's too early for this." Castiel broke in. "He started." Balth said pointing at his youngest cousin. "I did not." 

"I don't care who started what; Gabe, pack your lunch. Balth, eat your breakfast you have work soon." 

"You have work soon." Balth mimicked, rolling his eyes and walking away. Gabriel turned back to what he was doing. 

"What time is Luci coming over?" Castiel asked while they waited. "He should be here soon." Gabe said 

"Hard break?" Ms.MacLeod asked watching him from her desk. "Well, I think the dying part really messed up my weekend." He replied. "That tends to happen. How do you like your classes?"

"I like most of them; I'm already in a club." 

"Which ones you don't like, and I swear if you say my class I will kick you out." 

"No, Ro, I like your class. I don't like gym. Coach is a jerk." 

"I believe it. Your lucky your aunt is the principal because he's always complaining about you."

"Good to know the feeling is neutral."

"What do you do to angry him so much?"

"Not run around shirtless?" 

"That's messed up."

"He's going to be mad today."

"Why?"

"I can't do any physical activities."

"Because your leg?"

"Yeah, he'll throw a fit."

"He always does when it comes to you." Rowena said looking up from Gabriel when the bell rung and students started to walk in. 

Halfway through class, he started having trouble paying attention. Everyone's body temperature was being trapped and he wished he didn't wear so many layers. He pulled off his hoodie which saved his arms but that was it. He still had two tank-tops underneath his t-shirt. He would take one of the shirts off if he didn't feel so exposed without his hoodie. 

"You alright?" Sam asked. He seemed to realize that Gabriel was uncomfortable. "It's really hot in here." Gabe explained. "It's not that bad."

"It is when you have six layers on." He responded. Ms. MacLeod heard them but when she realized who was talking she decided to let it slide. Okay, so she might have a bias towards Gabriel, but who would notice, right? Well, no one for the most part. 

The class ended and he headed to his less favorite class. Gabriel was just talking to Dean when the coach walked in. "Hey, Jwen." 

"It's Gabriel."

"Whatever, your uniform came in."

"How do you get Jwen? Non of my names have a j or a w." 

"How does he get Jwen?" Dean asked once Gabriel pointed it out. "Spell your names out then." Coach seemed to challenge. "Twoas, oneb, twoes, twogs, onei, onek, onel, twons, oneo, twors, onet, onev, andoney." Gabriel said quickly jumbling his words together, not even stumbling over the mess of words he just created. "How does he get Jwen-o-lon? That's so far from any of the letters in your name."

"Exactly!"

"Anyways, Gabriel, here's your uniform." Coach said giving him a package with a gray shirt and black shorts. "Thanks." Gabe said just to be nice he wasn't actually thankful for having to change with a group of people. It's weird and really far out of his comfort zone. "Are you going to stand there, or like turn around?" Gabe asked when he noticed the coach staring at him. "Oh, I need to make sure you're going to wear the uniform correctly."

"It's a t-shirt and shorts how can someone not wear it correctly?" Dean laughed at that not noticing all the flaws in the coach's answers until Gabriel points them out. "Just get changed."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning his back on the coach and taking his t-shirt off. "And the tank, you're going to burn in that." Yet again, Gabriel rolled his eyes and took off one of the tank tops. "Happy now?" Gabe complained turning back to face the coach. "How many do you have on?"

"A lot. Now are we going to stand   
here all day and question my clothes or are we actually going to do stuff?" 

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you." Gabriel said angrily turning back and throwing the baggy grey shirt on. He took off his pants, ignoring the coach complaining about how he wears shorts under pants, and put on the loose black shorts on. "Now was that so hard?" Gabe said. "You have your clothes on backwards." Dean joked. "Oh, shut up." Gabe laughed. 

Gabriel limped to the gym and sat down. Fully aware of how annoyed Coach is. "Are you just going to sit here?" He asked approaching the student. "Yeah, that's the plan."

"You have to do something."

"Well, I'm injured." Gabe said innocently. "Do you have a pass?"

"No but Becky says that I have today off."

"Don't refer to the principle by name. That's disrespectful."

"But Ro says that it's fine." Gabriel said with an amused smile. It's obvious that Coach was trying not to hit him. "We'll talk about this with your aunt later."

Let's just say that after gym, he regretted wearing four layers of shirts. Of course, he would never say that because he wants to prove Coach wrong. He waited until the changing room was empty to take off the tank top he had on during class, trading it for the one he had to take off. 

Just like the first day, the rest was quick. He went to class, he somewhat payed attention, he went to lunch, and went home. He talked to his friends after school, did homework, and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they all died, the end.


	7. Gossip with the Cool Teacher

The beginning was the same as the day before. That was until he had to go to gym. Gabriel actually had to do stuff because he was no longer limping. The coach wasn't in the changing room (Thank Chuck for that), so Gabriel didn't have to hear him complaining about his tank under his t-shirt and shorts under his pants. Everything was going fine (for once) until Coach decided it would be a great time to start a useless argument. 

"Well, Becky said that she doesn't care."

"I told you not to call her by her first name."

"She's my aunt I can call her what I want."

"Would you like to take this to her room." Coach challenged. "I would love to." Gabe responded with a smile. "Good, I'll call her down."

Mrs. Shirley came in soon after the call, sighing when she realized that the 'disrespectful student' was her nephew. "So, would you like to explain what happened?" She asked him. "He got onto me for a stupid reason again. I mentioned how you are fine with it. He got mad at me for referring to you by first name. Now we're here." Gabe explained. "Sounds like something you two would do."

"I told you I didn't want to take this class."

"You need to have your two semesters of PE to graduate."

"Well, I'm not graduating until this school has a new coach."

"Gabe, I know you have some issues and that he's a jerk, but can you at least try to make it through the year?"

"Maybe." Gabriel mumbled. 

"Just think, it could be worse. If I didn't change your schedule, you would've had to be outed to the school already."

"I guess. I'm fine with them knowing that I'm gay because that's common here. It's easy for them to understand. Everything else would be too messy to explain." 

"I know, would you like to get changed and hang out with me for the period?"

Gabriel just nodded and she took him to the changing room.

"Hey, Gabriel, why did you leave class?" Dean asked him at lunch. "I was upset and needed a break." 

"Understandable."

"What happened? Who do I need to kill?" Charlie butted in. "No one." 

"Who would name their child that!"

"It's the gym coach." Dean said and Gabe just pouted. "Really?! She's super nice!"

"We don't have the same coach." Gabe said. "Oh, that explains it. I heard that he's a big bully and has a lot of flawed logic."

"Summarizes him perfectly but is missing the strong language."

"Becky almost always picks the students' side when it come it come to him." Lucifer added. "Because he complains so often about all the small things." Micheal almost explained to his 'friend'. "He's the boy who cried wolf. Reports all these students for stupid stuff and when someone really does something wrong no one would care." 

"Am I not aloud to join the latest gossip team?" Mrs. MacLeod asked because she's on lunch duty and is totally not bored. "It's the latest complaints about Coach Woods." Castiel explained to her. "I hear a lot of complaints about him. What did he do this time?"

"He called the office on Gabe because he referred to his own family member by first name." Dean informed. Sam was just sitting there silently listening to their conversation. (What a mood Sammy.) "Do you think he's upset because of-,"

"No, he doesn't know, but he always misses up my name." Gabe cut her off.

"Oh, I'm-,"

"Not like that. He's coming up with weird names that probably don't exist."

"That's weird."

"He's weird." Micheal said simply. "He's not the good weird. Like the bad weird." Luci said just in case someone missed that. The bell rung for the end of lunch and the GGC left each other just to have another gossip group that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they all died, the end.


	8. Depression Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insert a picture of a pastel purple diamond with the right half being faded and smudged] This description will be important for future events.

Micheal woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He turned to grab his phone ignoring the way that the tears shone in the light. He texted the group chat with Gabe, Luce, and Cas in it. A simple message saying that he needs a 'depression day'. 

As expected, Lucifer walked into his room and sat on the bed next to him. Micheal had his face against the pillow and was focusing on not throwing up. He could see the smudged makeup on Lucifer's faces from the night before. "Are you alright?" He was asked. Micheal nodded in fear of opening his mouth and letting something up. "Hey, calm down, Mikey. It's over." Trying to take a deep breath that turned into a coughing fit. He hugged onto himself and noticed his trembling. "Mikey, it's okay." Luci whispered. "You want me to stay home with you?" He asked. He tried to say no but just started crying some more. "Mikey, hey, don't cry, it's okay." 

He laid there, crying like a baby, trying not to throw up. He felt terrible. His wrists and hips were hurting and he was trying to get a breath. The dream was stuck in his mind making him remember things he tried to forget. Stupid father and his stupid abuse. "Mikey, it's okay. They're not here." Lucifer repeated. They could hear Lucifer's dad walking through the house to get ready for work. 

"Mikey, can I touch you or would that make things worse?" His response was a shrug. Lucifer moved and pulled Micheal into a hug. They just stayed like that while Micheal cried. He could still feel it. His arms felt like they were still pinned to the bed, that he couldn't move, that he was covered in cuts and bruises, that he was stuck with his ass of a father. 

One thing that stays forever is the window. 

Him and Lucifer just laid in bed the makeup smudged more but no one cared. While it was against the 'rules' to let others see your mark if they aren't family or at the party, it wasn't like Micheal can actually make out a shape. Just a color. A light purple color. "Your makeup is rubbing off." He mumbled finally. Lucifer laughed. "I guess we have to wait until the professional comes home." 

They continued to lay in silence until Micheal spoke up again. "Do you think I deserved it?" He asked quietly. "Mikey, we go over this, you never deserved any of it."

"I'm sure I deserved some."

"Mikey, is that your dad, step dad, or mom speaking?"

"All?"

"How 'bout we fight them all?"

Micheal just shrugged. "You know I love you, right?" Lucifer asked quietly. He nodded. "So you know that you didn't deserve that messed up life." Just a shrug. "I swear to Gabe's uncle, if you don't understand that what they did wasn't right I will fight you." 

"When are you going to fight me?"

"Mikey-," 

"I get it. You don't want me to think that way because it's 'not Mikey talking' but I can't help the way I think." Lucifer pulled out of the hug to look him in the eyes. "Tell me you'll try." He said seriously. "Try what?"

"Try to convince yourself that you didn't deserve any of the pain they caused you."

"I'll try." He whispered and Lucifer smiled. 

"Do you want to tell me about the nightmare or?" 

"Just the 'rorqual' one." He responded using one of the many code words. "Do I have permission to murder your father?" 

"Sure?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"I guess."

"Great now we can have kids."

"What the heck, Luci!" He laughed and playfully smacked the other's arm. "See your better already." Lucifer smiled. The door opened and Gabriel just walked in casually. "What happened to school?" Lucifer asked him. "Oh, I almost got in a fight and was sent home." 

"Who would you fight?" Micheal asked. Gabe was one of the ones that wouldn't hurt a fly. "Coach Woods." He said simply. "Of course. Can he also be on my hit list?" Lucifer said. "Yes please." Gabe said and joined them on the bed. "Hey, Mr. MakeupMan can you help me fix mine. It's too distracting for the gay." Lucifer joked. "Luci, we're all gay." Gabriel said before he left to get the stuff. 

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked once Gabriel closed the door behind himself. "I'm better. Thanks, Luci." 

"No problem. You know that it because I love you."

"That's the second time you said that, but I love you too."

They hugged because they are not smart enough to realize that they are really gay for each other. Then Gabe came back in and they had a good rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I died


	9. Life Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loosely based off of the song Life Support from Rent.

Gabriel sat huddled in a chair awkwardly looking around. The room was empty except for the circle of chairs. The room was full of strangers and he felt like he didn't belong. A woman walked into the room with a smile. Who knew someone could smile in this situation. "Good morning, everyone. Today we have a new member." She said happily. Her gaze turned towards Gabriel who was still curled up on the chair. "Now, on the paper it says that you have two names?" She asked. "Yes Ma'am." He mumbled. "Do you have one you prefer or does it not matter?" 

"Um, I prefer Gabriel." He answered. She seemed to be confused by his answer momentarily but put her annoying smile back on. "Well, Gabriel, would you like to share why you signed up for our group?" Honestly. He didn't. He didn't want to talk. "My uncle signed me up." He mumbled curling up even more on himself. "Why did he sign you up?" She asked. He swallowed nervously, "because I was supposed to die two years ago." He whispered. 

"Well, I feel honored to be able to speak to you today, than." It was clear that she was trying to lighten the mood. It was her fault for asking questions. "Well, does anyone have any good news?" She asked when the room was quiet for too long. "The doctor said that I might be cured within the next few visits." A girl said. "That's great, Lily!" The woman smiled. He never caught her name. "I'm proud of you, Lil, I knew we would get through this!" The girl next to her smiled. "Thanks, Ruby." Lily smiled and hugged her. 

Gabriel felt out of place. These were people who were actually sick. These were people who could get better. He was just waiting for when death came. He spent the past three years waiting. 

"We shall all pray that Lilith and Ruby are truly freed from cancer and will be able to live their lives to the fullest." Cancer? But they can't be any older than fifteen. Is this god that everyone looks up to really that cruel, putting two kids through so much pain. Gabriel sat there awkwardly while the group prayed. This will be a long few weeks. 

After the praying, the group was led out of the room and into a garden with three tables. One of the tables was covered with containers of food. Everyone went to that table and grabbed paper plates. Some people were in wheelchairs and was being helped by others. They were probably too weak to walk. 

Gabriel, instead of getting food, just sat at the edge of one of the tables. The group wasn't large and most of them were sitting at the other table. He sat with his knees to his chest and arms and head resting on the table. Hearing movement next to him; he slowly opened his eyes. "Are you tired?" Lilith asked sitting next to him. "Kinda" he mumbled back. "Well, how are you liking it here?" She asked. "Everything is kinda awkward." 

"It's always like that at the beginning." She smiled looking up as Ruby joined them. "You said that you were supposed to die two years ago, right?" Lilith asked after a while. "Yeah."

"You must be really lucky than. That's what my doctor says. They said that I would never get better and here I am. I'm almost normal." 

"Lucky really isn't the word I would use to describe my situation but a lot of people seem to." 

"What else would it be other than luck?" Ruby asked. "Cruelty?" Gabriel suggested. Both of their expectations dropped and sadness shone is their eyes. "You're not getting better." Lilith mumbled more towards herself. "I'm not necessarily getting worse either." He said like it would lighten the mood. "I'm sorry. We didn't know." Ruby said. "It's fine. I don't want to be treated or seen differently because of it." 

"Of course. We all know how that feels. Do you want something to eat?" Lilith said bringing things back. Gabriel was hungry. He hadn't eaten yesterday helping Micheal and Lucifer and he hadn't eaten that morning either. He also knew that he really wasn't supposed to eat more than a meal a day because that risks him gaining weight. "Maybe just a snack." He mumbled. "You must try Ms. Johnson's Banana bread! It's like her specialty! I'll go get you some." Ruby said excitedly and ran towards the table with the containers. 

Gabriel looked over towards Lilith while she watched her leave. He slowly leaned over and whispered so only they could hear, "Are you gay?" She jumped and looked over at him shocked. "What?" He chuckled, "I know that look!" 

"What look?"

"The I'm-totally-gay-for-my-best-friend look! Trust me I have to deal with it all the time." He said with a smile. "It just makes it easier to talk to you now." He said finally. "What do you mean easier to talk to?" 

"I don't know. I just feel more comfortable around people in the LGBT community. I guess it's because there's less of a chance that they find me weird or not understand."

"I guess I understand. Just don't out me alright?" 

"Of course! I wouldn't out someone when I'm not entirely out to everyone." Ruby came back with a paper towel wrapped around two slices of banana bread and a piece in her mouth. She sits across from Lilith and puts the paper towel between Gabriel and Lilith. Lily grabbed a slice and started to eat it laughing at the way Ruby was way too excited about bread. Gabriel way slowly picking his apart, eating little crumbs at a time. 

They spent the rest of the time just talking about random stuff. When it was time to leave, Chuck came to pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a continuation from this one. It was getting really long and off topic from the therapy.


	10. Tears and Support

Gabriel climbed into the car and started the conversation quickly, "I thought Balth was supposed to pick me up."

"He has over time."

"Than what about Cas?"

"He had his club thing."

"So I missed school and GGC." Gabriel said annoyed. Most of the group therapy wasn't even therapy. Actually, none of it was therapy, and things were really awkward whenever everyone was actually in a group. "I could drop you off there; you would probably need a change of clothes. Isn't that the sleepover club?" Chuck said not taking his eyes off the road. 

They both went to Balthazar's apartment and Gabriel grabs a bag and put simple stuff in it. Then he pet Ivory and Ebony on his way out. 

"How was therapy?" Chuck asked once they were both in the car again. "Awkward and not therapy like."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah. Two girls. Lilith and Ruby. How's preparing for the festival?" He asked to change the topic. "Oh, everything's going fine. Mary and Ellen are really big help like every year. I don't think I could keep my job without those two."

"They are really nice people." Gabe said in agreement. "Yeah. Um. Gabe. About the festival. You know I fully support you right?"

"This is not a good way to start a conversation."

"Well, you know. It's not a rule that I created or anything or else I wouldn't have you do this. But. You know that you have to dress and go by the gender and name god gave you." 

"Than I'm not going."

"Gabriel, you have to."

"No I don't! I don't have to do anything!"

"Gabriel, I don't make the rules."

"Than why follow them!" 

"Gabe-,"

"You know I don't feel comfortable with it!" He's already aware of the fact that he was crying. Stupid girly emotions. Stupid rules. Stupid self. "Everyone will be there and you know how that makes me feel!" 

"Gabriel-,"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He sobbed and curled into a ball in the passenger seat. They didn't talk for the rest of the drive to Charlie's house. Once the car stopped Gabriel grabbed the bag, opened the car door, climbed out, but before closing the door he spoke to Chuck in a quiet voice, "We both know that no one's waiting for me. Why bother going." Then he closed the door and walked up to Charlie's doorbell and rung it. He hadn't fully stopped crying but didn't want to be near Chuck anymore. 

Charlie opened the door and her smile dropped when she noticed his tears. The first thing she did was hug him and to lead him inside. The talking stopped when they walked into the living room and Castiel got up to help Charlie calm him down. Gabriel clung to him letting himself cry into his brother's chest. "Gabe, what happened?" Charlie asked quietly. When she didn't get a response, Castiel asked a new question, "did Chuck tell you?" Gabriel nodded and Castiel held him tighter. "I'm sorry, Gabe, you know he didn't want to hurt you." Castiel said softly. Another nod. Everyone watched helplessly. "Sorry for ruining the meeting." Gabe mumbled. "It's alright, would you like to head to bed early?" Asked Charlie. Gabriel nodded again and Charlie led him upstairs, telling everyone to continue what they were doing. 

"Is everything alright?" Charlie asked when they were both in her room. "I'm just upset at Chuck for making me go to the stupid group therapy and the stupid festival." Gabriel mumbled. Charlie asked, "Are you afraid of being outed at the festival?"

"Kinda, but the main issue is that I have the use the name "god" gave me. God didn't even name me! It was my parents!"

"Yeah, religions are weird, but, what's so important about your name that will cause you to have a mental breakdown?"

"I haven't gone by my birth name since my parents died. I would kinda like to keep it that way. I also would like to not go, but I apparently have to because I'm related to him."

"Well, maybe, you can just have people not say any of your names." Charlie suggested. "Now, get ready for bed, it looks like you need the sleep." She said before leaving her room to go back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how long it took me for this to come out......


	11. Codewords and Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all caught up now....I realized that I forgot some tags so I’ll go back and add those..

Everyone downstairs where trying to continue on with what they were doing before Gabriel had arrived in tears. Castiel kept glancing over at the stairs to see when or if Charlie will return with news about his brother. Micheal sat across from him staring into space while keeping his gaze on the floor. Lucifer was too busy trying to lighten the mood to notice Micheal's odd behavior. Dean was trying to distract Cas from the issue upstairs while Sam, Claire, and Jo sat there confused and worried. 

Lucifer nudged Micheal while saying, "hey, back me up." Micheal jumped and looked at Lucifer for a bit before asking him to repeat. Lucifer, now noticing that something was up, worriedly asked Michael a simple question, "what were you thinking about, Mikey?" He turned his gaze from Lucifer and mumble "nothing" but, of course, Lucifer knew that it was a lie. "Mikey, we have our code for a reason. No one will know except me." He said softly. "It's nothing extreme, Luci, just moya arefy. I'll get over it and it wasn't bad just a small little thought." Micheal responded. Everyone just looked at them confused and Claire asked, "you guys have a secret code? If Charlie was here, she would be all over it."

"That's why we're talking about it while she isn't here." Lucifer said and pulled Micheal to his side so that he was leaning against it. "You guys look like a real couple. When are you guys going to get married?" Dean joked. "Jokes on you we're already married!" Lucifer said proudly and kissed Micheal on the cheek and started laughing. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your code used for?" Jo asked. "I mind you asking." Micheal mumbled and Lucifer laughed again. "We use it so that I know what's up with my dear Mikey without him having to actually say it. It's also so that no one else will know." Lucifer explained. "Know what?" 

"What he's talking about of course!" 

"Yeah, Jo, you should've been able to guess that." Sam joked. "But what would he be talking about?" Claire asked. "I mind these questions." Micheal mumbled again but was ignored. "Personal stuff that he probably doesn't want everyone to know, probably." Dean said glancing at Claire before going back to trying to distract Castiel. 

"I'm ready for bed." Micheal said freeing himself from Lucifer's grasp and standing up. He had his hand be grabbed and he was pushed back to the floor. "It's too early for sleep!" Lucifer said. "We need to find something to do." He got up and ran up the stairs. Everyone can hear him yell, "if you don't get downstairs in two seconds than you're going to miss Dean and Cas making out!" Charlie and Gabriel where downstairs in record time, disappointment was clear on their faces when they realized that Dean and Cas were not making out. "I was promised ships." Charlie pouted. "Maybe if you tell us a game to play than they'll do it again." Lucifer said sitting back down next to Micheal. "I would say truth or dare again just so that I could dare them to kiss, but we already did that and people would see that coming so maybe we should play," she paused, "uh, I forgot what it was called, but it's like hide and seek." 

"Aren't we too old to play hide and seek." Dean said. Gabriel randomly gasped and everyone looked at him concerned. 

"There's a butterfly in the house." Gabriel explained. "Very funny, Gabe." Lucifer said rolling his eyes. Micheal looked up and said, "oh, I see it." Lucifer rolled his eyes again. "We should let it outside because it'll die if we leave it inside." Castiel said getting up. "Wait, there's actually a butterfly?!" Lucifer said standing up and looking around. "Of course, why else would we talk about it?" Castiel asked him. "I thought Gabe was messing around!" Lucifer said looking around quickly before running over to Gabe and picked him up. "If the butterfly gets near me, I'm sacrificing you." Lucifer explained. "Luci, it's a butterfly." Gabe said jokingly annoyed. "You know that I'm afraid of butterflies!" 

"You're afraid of butterflies?!" Sam laughed and was soon joined by Dean, Charlie, Claire, and Jo. "Just you wait! I will sacrifice you all to it!" He said pointing at them with Gabe still being held up by one hand and was dangling over his shoulder. "That's what we should do!" Charlie said. "Sacrifice each other to the butterflies?" Cas asked. "No! Talk about our fears and stuff."

"Not until you get the butterfly out!" Lucifer said and Charlie sighed. 

~after getting rid of the harmless butterfly~

"Okay, now that there is no butterfly, we should just sit and talk. Everyone must share at least one thing. Let's start with Lucifer. Why are you afraid of butterflies?" Charlie said. "They just freak me out." Lucifer said. "What about you Charles?" 

"I really don't like highest, if I'm being honest. Not that I would not go up some where, but it really makes me uncomfortable." She explained. "Bro! I'm also afraid of highest!" Dean said. "I hate flying, and going up places. Ten million things can go wrong." 

"I hate it when people drive around with their windows down." Claire confessed. "It makes me feel like they're trying to kidnap someone or something."

"I used to be afraid of water." Jo said. 

"I'm afraid of the future." Said Gabriel.

Castiel said, "I'm afraid of not being able to prevent things. You know? Like not being able to do anything in a situation." 

"I'm afraid of my sister's future." Micheal confessed. "I thought you were going to say windows." Lucifer mumbled from next to him. "No, I actually really like windows. They're really calming to be near." 

"I'm afraid of clowns." Sam started, "they're just really freaky and weird and should not exist." 

"You know what, I agree with Sam clowns are so much scarier than the future." Gabe said. "Actually, I take that back. The future is scarier but clowns are a close second."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they were all sacrificed to the butterflies, the end.

**Author's Note:**

> And then everyone died, the end.


End file.
